


Frog Shinobi

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: As the renowned Frog Shinobi watches over his city, he finds Kiryuu Kuro and his sister in danger. (Superhero AU, I guess???)





	Frog Shinobi

The sun set over the city, its dying rays painting the city in reds and golds. Workers and students alike headed home in a rush, hoping to make it back before the criminals came out of hiding to commit their crimes.

Sengoku Shinobu stood atop the tallest building, overlooking the rest of the city. Donned in the finest shinobi gear, face hidden by a mask, he was ready to stop crime all throughout the city.

Known only as ‘Frog Shinobi,’ he was regarded as a vigilante, and was technically wanted by the police forces for taking matters into his own hands.

Fast as lightning, he flipped down off the ledge of the building, fingers suction cupping to the side of the building so that he didn’t fall all the way down. He shifted his position into the frog pose that had become part of his signature, and pushed off the side of the building, leaping for the shorter one next to it.

He fell only for a few moments, and rolled with the impact of the landing. He was on his feet again in only a moment, and he repeated the same actions he had taken before until he was on the roof of the lowest standing buildings.

From there, he leapt from building to building, keeping on the lookout for crime. The moon was beginning to rise fast, bathing the city in cold silver light.

A scream rang out, and Shinobu immediately leapt into action, leaping building from building until he overlooked the alley where the scream came from. He peered down into the alley and leapt into action without first assessing the situation.

Shinobu landed in a frog’s pose between a young girl and a trio of crooks that were fighting over the contents of the girl’s purse.

“Return the purse to the girl, de gozaru!” Shinobu commanded, reaching for a kunai that was held safely in a pouch wrapped around his thigh. “If you don’t, I will make you!”

The three crooks looked over in his direction and one by one began to laugh. “Oh, really? How’s a little brat like you gonna take us on, hm?” The leader sneered, grinning wickedly.

Shinobu straightened up, feet planted shoulder width apart and hands on his hips, and tipped his chin up at them. “Easily, de gozaru!” He replied with the confidence of someone who had been doing this for years.

Behind him, the girl sniffled and cried. “They’ve got guns!” She wailed. “And my brother!”

Shinobu glanced back for just a moment and gave as dignified a nod as he could manage. “Never fear, little one! I’ll get your brother back, de gozaru!”

With that, he dropped down into a frog like position and launched into action, kunai in hand. He was fast, and managed to reach one of the crooks. The flat side of the kunai collided with his head hard, and he was out in a matter of seconds, dropping to the ground like a sack of flour.

The other two crooks pulled their guns and aimed for Shinobu. They began to fire wildly, not caring about who they ended up hurting, as long as they got the one that was antagonizing them.

Shinobu flipped backwards towards the girl, who had crouched to the ground in fear when the goons had started firing their weapons. Though they were about the same size, he lifted her into his arms and dashed around the corner. He set her down again. “Get out of here, de gozaru! I’ll get your brother!”

Once he had seen her off, he leapt back into the alley and began dodging bullets to the best of his ability, the ones he couldn’t dodge bouncing harmlessly off his bulletproof chest plate.

Shinobu could see the unconscious man behind the two crooks, slicked back red and black hair, and very much in danger of being hit by a ricochet bullet. It was time to end this fight before someone got hurt.

Swiftly, he leapt towards the wall, suction cupping to it and leaping up the side of it as quickly as he could so that he didn’t get hit by one of the bullets flying from the crooks. He wasn’t sure how many guns or rounds of ammunition they had, but it was certainly absurd. He kicked off from the wall once he was high enough and flipped down towards the goons.

His foot collided with one of the men’s skulls, and he went down like a pile of bricks. Almost immediately, he spun around in air, aiming his fist for the last crook.

Shinobu’s fist met with nothing but air, and he landed in a roll to absorb the shock. He was up in a moment, spinning around.

Pain lanced through his shoulder as a bullet pierced the gap between his shinobi armor. He hissed in pain, but looked around quickly for the last crook, the leader.

The goon had fled back to where the innocent man lay unconscious on the ground, holding the gun to his head. “Try it, and I’ll kill him!”

Shinobu narrowed his eyes and took a moment to think about what to do. He knew he was fast, but he didn’t know if he was faster than the crook would be pulling the trigger.

Perhaps his special technique was in order for this situation.

Slowly, so as not to spook the crook, Shinobu put his hands together in hand seals that were reminiscent of the ones from the popular ninja anime had spent the majority of his childhood studying closely.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke caused by a smoke pellet he kept in his sleeve, and reappeared behind the now panicking goon.

Fast as lightning, he slipped his arm around the crook’s throat and yanked him backwards. The gun clattered to the ground next to them.

The crook reached up and grabbed Shinobu by his hair. He leaned forward, and slammed the vigilante into the ground painfully next to the unconscious man. He scrambled for the gun again.

Shinobu gasped in pain, but flipped back up to his feet. He kicked the gun away and slammed his foot down on the crook’s head hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Panting, he relaxed and turned to the unconscious man. He crouched down next to him, finger on his throat to check his pulse, which was steady.

“Ugh...wha…?” The man opened his greenish eyes and stared at Shinobu. “Frog Shinobi…?” He sounded uncertain.

“You’re gonna be okay, de gozaru. I made sure your sister got away. You need not worry anymore.” Shinobu stood up and helped the man to his feet. “You should go to the hospital. If you give me your name, I shall return your stolen things to your residence, de gozaru.”

“Kiryu Kuro.” The man replied automatically, staring at Shinobu. “You’re hurt.” He reached out and picked him up by his armpits, lifting him to eye level. “You’re the one who should go to the hospital.”

Shinobu went bright beneath his mask. “Ah, that’s not possible. I must keep my identity a secret, de gozaru.” He wiggled free from Kuro’s grip, grimacing in pain. His heart was beating fast, but he didn’t think it was because he’d been shot. He wondered if it was because such a scary man was looking at him so gently.

Backing away towards the side of the building, Shinobu bowed. He leapt up onto the wall, suction cupping himself to it. He leapt up the side slower than usual, noticing that Kuro was watching him go.

Once he’d reached the roof, he crouched down and peered over to watch Kuro leave, not realizing that he’d dropped his frog shaped wallet with his ID inside.

His heart skipped a beat once more, and Shinobu wondered if he had fallen in love with the man he had just saved.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
